This application relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly with a locking device that is engaged by a release member to move the locking device between a locked position and an unlocked position and a bypass member that allows a pivotal movement of a seat member without disengaging the lock device or moving the release member.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to have seats within a vehicle that include a seat back that is pivotally supported on a seat bottom such that the seat back can be folded forward and downward relative to the seat bottom. Such an arrangement is necessary, for example, in vehicles so that a passenger can have access into the area behind the seat. It is also desirable for a seat in a vehicle to be able to slide forward to allow easier access to the area behind the seat. In some vehicles, the seat bottom can be pivoted forwardly into a vertical position and the seat back can be pivoted downwardly and forwardly into a horizontal position to increase available cargo space in a vehicle.
When the seat back is pivoted downwardly to increase cargo space, it is undesirable for the seat to slide forward. Thus, a mounting assembly including two (2) different mounting mechanisms is often required in order to provide the sliding forward function and the folding down function without sliding forward.
These mounting assemblies that are used to mount the seat to the vehicle are often complex, especially when the mounting assembly includes the dual capability of being able to adjust the seat in forward and rearward directions and being able to slide the seat forward when the seat back is pivoted toward the seat bottom. These complex mounting assemblies require a great number of components which increases the assembly time and the overall cost of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a single simplified and inexpensive seat mounting assembly that includes seat sliding capability when the seat back is pivoted downwardly and which includes a bypass mechanism to prevent the seat from sliding forward when the seat is positioned to increase cargo space in the vehicle. It is also desirable for the mounting assembly to be durable, easy to operate, and quiet.